


Perhaps sentiment isn't a disadvantage

by QueenbyMoonlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Edited, First Kiss, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, john moves back in, not john's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenbyMoonlight/pseuds/QueenbyMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of But In That Moment by me</p><p>John fights with Mary, comes back to Baker Street, and our two favourite idiots confront their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps sentiment isn't a disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is not brit picked or reviewed. All mistakes are mine.

_I hear someone coming up the stairs._

 

_Lingering, unsure footsteps._

 

_Not Mrs. Hudson, the footsteps are too heavy._

 

_Cannot be a client, there would be more eagerness._

 

_Perhaps Mycroft? Oh God please not that fat bastard.._

 

_Could it be John?_

 

_No, he is with Mary..why would he come here..?_

 

 

 -

 

"Sherlock."

 

I look up.

 

He is here. _Why?_  

 

There are bags in his hands and where his indigo eyes are set on me, I see uncertainty and hints of worry in them.

He opens his mouth to speak, but falters. It is clearly something big.  

 

"Sherlock, I...I don't suppose I can move back in?" He asks me uncertainly.  _  
_

_Idiot._

 

"John don't be stupid. Of course, you can live here again. It's not like you can afford a new place so suddenly only with your miserable pay from the clinic."

 

Some tension is relieved from his shoulders. He grins and puts down his bags by the door then sits down on his armchair by me.

 

I shift in my seat. 

 

"Allow me one question John. Why are you here and not with Mary? Did you two have a falling-out?"

 

He looks down in his lap and, after taking a deep breath, settles his eyes once again on me.

 

"I...I just couldn't keep looking at her. After I discovered she shot you...she almost fucking killed you for God's sake."

 

"She technically did." I interrupt but quickly shut my mouth after I see the look on his face.

 

"Shut up Sherlock let me explain. Please. Every time I looked at her, I only saw a killer. A murderer who almost took you away from me for the..second time now."  He laughs bitterly and runs a hand through his ash blond hair.

"After I finally started trying to forgive her, she had the nerve to tell me that it wasn't even my baby she was pregnant with. I guess that was the last straw. So, I left and now I'm here." He looked so dejected and I had a yearning to embrace him and hold him forever until he smiled again.

 

I decided to act on this and quickly stood up, pulling him up from his chair and wrapping my arms around him.

 

I catch the look of utter surprise on his face before I bury him tight into my chest and hold him.

 

For a few excruciating moments he is completely still and I wonder if I have done something wrong.  _Perhaps it is too soon to hold him like this. This is a very difficult time for him after all._

 

I almost start to let go when he finally relaxes into me. He puts his arms around me almost as tightly as my own around him. I bask in the feeling. He is warm like cups of tea on a bad morning and his hair smells absolutely wonderful and I contemplate putting my nose into it. I reject the idea however tempting it sounded. _That would be far too intimate. I need to stay inside _boundaries._ This is enough for now. _

After a few minutes pass in this way, he and I release each other and I stare into his deep blue eyes as he stares into my gray ones. We are inches apart and I can feel his elevated breathing and I notice his pupils are dilated. He looks at me with calm before he collides his mouth with mine. 

 

I drown in want. I kiss him back passionately and my mind is fantastically blank for the exception of one thing.  _John. Oh how I have waited for this._ _You wouldn't believe, after I came back and found you with Mary I thought I would never have you. I should have told you about my plan. I am so deeply sorry John._

 

_I love you._

I panic as I realize I have said these three words outloud. 

 

 _What if he doesn't love me back?_ I think desperately. 

 

He breaks the kiss but not he distance. I feel him smile against my lips. 

 

"I love you too Sherlock."

 

I feel a pleasant flutter in my stomach and contently lean into him. 

 

I close my eyes, and we rest our foreheads together.

 

 

_Perhaps sentiment isn't all that bad..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
